Tristan Eagle
Tristan Eagle is the Forensic Expert of the Clearford Police Department. Profile Hailing from Moscow, Russia, Tristan is a 30-year-old forensic expert who worked as a neuroscientist prior to his tenure to the department. He has brown hair with bangs and brown eyes. He wears a white lab coat with the word "Forensic" labelled in white enclosed in a blue box on the left side of the lab coat over a black shirt. He also wears an access badge, a golden Russian brooch pinned to the right side of the lab coat, and he sometimes wears a pair of lab goggles. It is known that Tristan's favorite animal is a rat and his favorite food is solyanka. He is also known to be dignified, ebullient, and loving. Tristan is a happily married man living his happy life with his husband, Ethan Garrett. Biography Background Tristan was born and raised in Moscow, Russia where his mother named him "Tristan". Growing up, Tristan knew that he preferred guys instead of girls but he couldn't understand that concept at the time he discovered himself. When Tristan turned 13, his father found out about his son's sexual orientation and no longer considered him as his son, as a result. He also abused him every day which eventually led to his parents getting a divorce. Tristan's mother won custody of him and they moved to Clearford, abandoning the prejudiced Russian. Tristan's mother decided to give her son her maiden name, "Eagle", so that he's comfortable living his life knowing that he doesn't share the surname of his hateful father. As a new kid, Tristan was shy going to a new high school. As an openly gay male, Tristan was bullied often despite the school's strict policy against bullying. On his fourth day of school, Tristan was ambushed by a group of homophobic students. A student against bullying, Ethan Garrett, defended Tristan and chased the students away. It was at that moment when Tristan fell in love with Ethan. They became best friends. Tristan learned that Ethan is into photography and that he was gay himself. Tristan mustered enough courage to confess his feelings to Ethan. When Ethan reciprocated the feelings by kissing him, Tristan was giddy. Finding happiness in his life, Tristan dated Ethan and were supported by the students and faculty of the high school, even when they transitioned to university. Among those supporters were Gale Pearson and Evelyn Corbett, who all happened to be in the same grade and went to the same high school in Clearford. After they graduated university together, Tristan made the move of proposing to Ethan, to which he ecstatically accepted. At the wedding, Tristan's mother attended to see her son happy but his father did not attend despite his attempt to invite him in order to resolve their complicated relationship. Tristan became a neuroscientist while Ethan became a photographer. Soon after, Tristan found his job boring and decided to transfer his skills over to becoming a forensics specialist. He applied to the Clearford Police Department and he was immediately accepted. Notable Events of Criminal Case Achilles' Heel After The Ladri attempted to kill Gale by having the now-failed inventor, Bolin Kang, throw a rose at him to make him break out in hives, Warren assigned the player to work with Tristan in patrolling the Russian side of Vocation City since he's from Russia and knows the lay of the land. Towards the end of the case, Tristan was shocked to discover that photographer Ross Taylor went to the same high school he did. The two shared their experiences in high school before Ross rewarded the player for returning the lost yearbook. Tristan was reminded that Ross and Ethan happened to be best friends. He then thanked the player for being understanding and wished to work with them again. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Clearford Police Department, Tristan has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses, and to inform the team of such results. Below is the list of analyses Tristan performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Italian Job * Transparent Substance (03:00:00) * Brown Powder (12:00:00) * Glass Bottle (09:00:00) * Hairs (15:00:00) * Threads (09:00:00) Case #2: Trapped Like a Rat * Green Substance (03:00:00) * Skin Cells (09:00:00) Case #3: A Line in the Sand * Soot (03:00:00) * Blood (12:00:00) * Fibers (09:00:00) * Blue Substance. (15:00:00) * Sand (12:00:00) Case #4: Down to a Fine Art * Crumbs (09:00:00) * Saw (15:00:00) Case #5: Ace in the Hole * Oil-stained Rag (12:00:00) * Kitchen Knife (15:00:00) Case #6: Achilles' Heel * Transparent Liquid (03:00:00) * Blood (12:00:00) * Crystals (15:00:00) * Fibers (09:00:00) Case #7: A Bit of a Stretch * Stained Cloth (03:00:00) * Fibers (09:00:00) * Blood (15:00:00) Case #8: Back in Business * Test Tube (09:00:00) * Bloodstained Rag (15:00:00) * Saliva (09:00:00) Case #9: Living in Clover Gallery TEagle.png|Sporting his usual attire. TEagle2.png|Tristan's attire while working with the partner in Achilles' Heel (Case #6). EGarrett.png|Tristan's husband, Ethan Garrett. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Forensic Expert of the Clearford Police Department, Tristan appears in every single case of Clearford-to-date. Navigation Category:Characters of Clearford Category:Clearford PD Personnel